ultimate ppg truth or dare co - hosted by Kaz of Mighty Med
by PiXeLGHaST101
Summary: Welco e to my thruth or dare! I will take most of your suggestions, and really need them! Sorry, i suck at summaries. Rated T because of language.
1. Chapter 1

PiXeLGHaST101: hey evrybody! Im an older member but my ipod doesnt work and all my accounts got deleted, so im starting fresh! I specialize in truth or dare and i want you guys to suggest ideas! Seriously, i litterrally have no ideas.

Bubbles: please dont! Im begging you!

Butch: meh. Ive seen worse.

PiXeLGHaST101: oh and if you choose not to answer, or do the dare, you have to do a dare made by me! And im ruthless when it comes to this stuff.

Everyone: nnnnnnoooooooo!

Pixelghast101: yes!

Bc: can i do disclaimers please!

Pixelghast101: fine. Whatever.

Bc: PiXeLGHaST101 does not own the PPG, RRB or anyone that even shows up on this fic except for himself.

PiXeLGHaST101: dont forget to review! I need at least five to make the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

PiXeLGHaST101: Hi, everybody! Im back!

Kaz: and i just ate an entire loaf of bread.

Blossom: nobody cares. Think dumbass!

PiXeLGHaST101: sorry that i was a bit late everybody but my internet was down like it is all the time. I write these on my tablet and i completely forgot you could write a document offline. So whatevs. We have a lot of dares, but i can only give every person 1 each chapter, so some dares from people might take a long while. When my gmail inbox is full, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Horace: i love bridges!

Kaz: hey! Horace! Youre not in this!

Horace: fine, but dont expect a high salary next week.

Kaz: you pay us? Where does the money go?

Leslie: kaz! Ive come to DESTRO- why is my script name Leslie!?

PiXeLGHaST101: because thats your name. Fine ill change it.

Megahertz (leslie): thanks.

PiXeLGHaST101: ok lets get on with it! Todays dares are from Air Gal.

Butch: can i skip this round?

PiXeLGHaST101: youre not even playing anymore.

Butch: why am i still wearing this dress?

PiXeLGHaST101: because i said so. Thats your punishment.

Butch: i still dont know how Bubbles beat me.

Bubbles: i told you! They all backed into a corner and i killed them all at once.

PiXeLGHaST101: for the first dare, aw dangit. Butch is out and i cant do his dare! It was... Wait.

Butch. Youre out, but you still have to do one last dare, and if you do, youre back in.

Boomer: oooh. Twist!

Buttercup: shut it.

PiXeLGHaST101: you have to be tied up and put in front of a tv playing only Barbie

Butch: thats cruel.

PiXeLGHaST101: do you want in or not?

Butch: daddy wants a million bucks.

PiXeLGHaST101: tie him up guys.

They tie him up with a thick rope.

Tv: we can be anything we want toooooooo laa la la!

Butch: make it stop! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

PiXeLGHaST101: now its bricks dare. Aks princess to be your girlfriend and when she responds, throw a pie in her face.

Brick: yes!

He heads over to Princess

Brick: hey princess. Hows about we go to a concert tonight?

Princess: umm. Hehe. Sure. Uh. Will there be something to eat? Im starved.

Brick: plenty of banana cream pies.

Princess: seriously? Why are there so ma-

SPLAT!

Princess: what the hell?!

Kaz: deal with it sucka!

PiXeLGHaST101: i think butch is done.

Butch: hheyyy gguys. Wwanna be friends wwith mme? We ccan be anything we want!

He gives an ominous stare.

PiXeLGHaST101: im scared

Kaz: yeah, me too.

Butch: WANNA PLAY DOLLIES? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

5 minutes later

Kaz: too bad we had to ship him to one of those crazy centers with padded walls and a one way mirror.

Bubbles: can we not send anyone into hallucinatory psychosis?

PiXeLGHaST101: oops. I mixed dares. Blossoms dare was she was supposed to be the one tying butch up. And butch was supposed to ask princess the thing. Well, blossom, guess you have to do bricks dare.

Blossom: uh... What was that?

PiXeLGHaST101: originally you were supposed to say i am gay with butch but that wont work out. Sorry Air Gal

Blossom: okay.

Flies into the city.

Blossom: IM IN LOVE WITH BUTCH!

She comes back

Blossom: that wasnt so bad...

Butch: im out.

Kaz: aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Butch: the guards may or may not have been forced to play a game of arrow roullette.

PiXeLGHaST101: get him!

They quickly lock him in a room.

PiXeLGHaST101: uh... Next dare. Buttercup. You get to throw boomer off a cliff.

Boomer: ha! Ill just fly!

PiXeLGHaST101: no you wont. I have Antidote X right here and i adjusted it so it only takes your flying and its only temporary.

Boomer: oh god!

Buttercup easily picks him up. She throws him off a cliff.

Boomer: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Boomer flies down the cliff.

Boomer: aaaaaaaaaaaaa- ooh a dollar!

He lands on the ground and picks it up!

Boomer: now i can get some candy! You know. As soon as this fiery burst or deadly pain stops ripping my leg clean off.

PiXeLGHaST101: no. I have no remorse. its something you lose in the game show biz.

Next dare is for Bubbles. She has to adopt wild dogs.

Bubbles: I already did.

PiXeLGHaST101: and tell them to attack Brick.

Bubbles: okay. Attack!

Brick: aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

They tear his clothes and he has scars and scrapes all around him.

PiXeLGHaST101: ok. Thats over. Final dare is for boomer. Since he got hurled off a cliff on someone elses dare, he can take a rest. Go eat a cupcake.

Boomer: yay!

Everyone but Kaz, boomer, and PiXeLGHaST101 groans.

Blossom: ill kill him.

PiXeLGHaST101: what do you know? We made it to the end without anyone going out.

But next time will be different. Hahaha.

Boomer: PiXeLGHaST101 doesnt own anyone except for himself, Joe, and Lady Luck.

Thanks for reading! Need a dare for everyone for the next chapter. Its fine if you only make it for a few people.


End file.
